1. Field
The invention is in the field of pipe couplings to couple the end portion of pipes, hoses, valves, pipe fittings and expansion joints.
2. State of the Art
There are couplings patented under U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,274; 5,374,088; 5,653,475 and 4,856,823. Except for U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,274, invented by Kevin R. Bass, all other inventions use partial rings which are driven by radial force. Because of their partial locking range around the pipe, they are rendered weak for high pressure piping systems. The invention by Kevin R. Baas uses lugs attached to the ends of the ring for bell end joint wherein, a bolt and a nut are manipulated separately to expand or to contract the split ring. The invention of Bass works in a single mode to make or unmake the pipe bell joint and there is no coupling so to speak which can be removed to disconnect one pipe from an other pipe. The superiority of my invention over other inventions lies in the circumferential vise in conjunction with the ends of the open ended ring where, said open ends of said ring remain in free state, and they are not attached or welded to any extended lugs or arms. Further, my invention provides two modes of connecting the coupling to the pipe, and the coupling is can be disconnected from the single pipe or both pipes. In the first mode the pipe simply is pushed toward the center of the coupling where, the pipe and the coupling are joined with a simply click of the open ended ring. In the second mode the ring can be expanded by means of a screw vise to any desirable extent before the pipe is pushed into the coupling to minimize an extent of encountering of the ring with the pipe. The other advantage of this new invention is the superior self energizing diaphragm gasket which can work safely against very high pressure.